


And This seems not to be mine..

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Series: Teenlock portraits [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another watercolour and pen sketch of teenlock Mystrade, this time Greg with mycroft's umbrella</p><p>The Greg half of a teenage Mystrade portrait set</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This seems not to be mine..

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda messed this up, but I like the sentiment so I decided to post it anyhoo...


End file.
